riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Zann
Amelia Zann is a neutral Pokémon Trainer, mercenary, and spy based in the Hoenn region. Background Though known as a mercenary and spy for hire, Amelia's early childhood is a complete unknown to the outside world. Though she publicly blames this on amnesia from an accident during one of her early missions, the truth she uncovered during the Kalos mission is far more sinister -- she is a genetically-engineered clone made by Team Flare before their initial fall, intended as an idealized soldier for their evil cause. This truth is one she now keeps to herself, though for the sake of her genetic siblings she does not deny their relation to her. History Child of Misfortune "Born" at the apparent age of 14, Ellen Alderson was cloned in the Flare Secret Lab by Dr. Ezekiel Alderson, using genetic material from his late son Alain as well as new additions engineered by the Flare research team. As the third clone after two failed attempts, Ellen found herself under much greater observation and restriction than her older brother Alan (then going by the name Adam Zynthic) and sister Allana (thought dead, but actually having been adopted in Unova under the name Amanda Zarth). Despite this, she managed to form a fast friendship with the other products of the cloning program, a group of Pokémon with altered appearances (colloquially known in the outside world as "shiny" Pokémon). As Ellen's appearance was also "shiny" compared to her siblings, she found camaraderie with the lab specimens, and the group formed a strong bond. This bond, however, ran counter to Team Flare's plans. Not wanting their asset tainted by such emotional sentimentality, a serum was prepared to wipe the clones' memory. However, before the drug could be administered, future Kalos Champions Calem and Serena broke into the Secret Lab, defeating Lysandre and setting off a widespread panic within the hidden base. Amidst the chaos, Ellen struggled with the scientist sent to mind-wipe her; though she was injected with a partial dose, she eventually managed to subdue him, destroying a vital machine in the cloning lab in the process. The chain reaction freed the captive Xerneas from Team Flare's imprisonment, and the enraged Legendary went on a rampage that would eventually destroy the entire facility. Ellen, meanwhile, went for the cloned Pokémon, and the group was able to escape with the help of a Ralts' imperfect Teleport. The hasty Teleport scattered the group, with only a Carvanha remaining at the girl's side as they appeared off the shore of Hoenn. After getting her safely to shore, the Carvanha swam away to get help, but was captured shortly thereafter. A few hours later, another teenager stumbled across the girl's unconscious form and took her to a local hospital. The girl, who went by the nickname "Zanna", ended up convincing the now-amnesiac girl to take up the name "Amy" and join her caravan of other homeless youth. Though initially hesitant, Amy carved out a place for herself among them, drawing the attention of the group's leader Kelly Connors in the process. As a member of the group, Amy adopted a philosophy known simply as the Fringe that operated according to three core principles: 1.) In a deal, one's word is their bond, 2.) Pay like with like, 3.) Otherwise, do what you must; lie, cheat, steal, survive. This mindset would prove to be the core of Amelia's entire future. Eventually, Amy began an intimate relationship with Zanna, the two of them training the shiny Carvanha Zanna had captured just before she'd found Amy (naming it "Van" in the process) and becoming a power couple among the camp. Unbeknownst to either of them, however, Amy and Zanna's relationship had fostered jealousy and resentment in Kelly's heart, while Amy's friendship with new recruit Leroy O'Neal had likewise provoked the ire of a number of other members of the camp. After uncovering a plot against her, Amy was forced to shoot Zanna in order to escape. In remembrance of her first love, she took up the name Amelia Zann from then on. The Duty of Unity's Destiny A few years later, Amelia was contacted by Goldhawk of Team Liberty, and given the task of retrieving a hard drive containing the real names of the members of Team Unity, a previous anti-Rocket rebel group that had fallen apart. On this mission she met Belle LaDonna, a fellow mercenary who had been hired by Team Rocket to accomplish the same task. The pair's initial confrontation was interrupted by a member of Amelia's former group, who she managed to kill at the cost of losing track of LaDonna. The two continued to clash across the rest of their mission, eventually forming a strong friendship in the face of shared peril along the way. Belle and Amelia would continue to cross paths over the years, though eventually their jobs forced them to part ways. Life in Lilycove While Amelia continued taking on smaller tasks for several years, her next major appearance was in Lilycove City, where she appeared to be a harmless (if strangely stuck-up) drifter living in an alley next to the Lilycove Department Store. In a chance encounter with Alistair Hakuda and his Scizor (during which she mistook him for a predator despite his numerous protests to the contrary), she showed her prowess, nearly fighting the Steel-type to a standstill despite only having Van at her disposal. Soon after, she met the child prodigy Ellen Burks, who managed to impress Amelia with her overall awareness and unique perception of the world. The child intrigued Amelia, and so when she took the undersea ferry to Sootopolis, Amelia found herself compelled to follow. Surviving Sootopolis Unfortunately for Amelia, she found the citizens of Sootopolis slightly too observant to allow her to keep close track of Ellen. After sheltering for the night, she was rudely awakened along with the rest of the city by the apparent emergence of Groudon from the Cave of Origin and "his" subsequent rampage through the city. Finding herself in peril from the Lava Plume created by Dack Majors' Heatran, she fled the city along with a large group of other civilians, assisting them in digging a tunnel through the upper portion of the crater in which the city was situated. As part of her escape, she was forced to rely on an already-exhausted Van to evacuate herself and an unnamed Nurse from the island. Although the pair successfully made it to the shore of mainland Hoenn, Van was injured and then immediately unwittingly attacked by a pair of shiny Pokémon caught up in the midst of their own feud: a Ralts and a Murkrow. Amelia, Van, and the feuding Pokémon ended up being teleported to the forest at the eastern edge of Kanto Route 16, where her other Pokémon Harvey and Sina managed to fight off Van's attackers, weakening the Murkrow enough that Amelia was able to capture it. Immediately availing herself of the Murkrow's aid, Amelia took Van to the nearby Hospital in Celadon City with the aid of a mysterious Doctor and his assistant Clara, where the Carvanha remained in emergency care. Summer Wars Once assured Van would be properly cared for, Amelia immediately set herself to gathering as much information on her new location. Having never been to Celadon City, or for that matter anywhere else outside of Hoenn (at least that she could remember), she sent her three remaining Pokémon out to scout the city for any occurrences of note. Through sheer fortune, she happened upon the Olivine Garden restaurant just as Dack Majors, Madison, Luke, and a number of other Trainers involved in the Sootopolis incident began discussing events there and what they'd learned about the plans of Hannah Wright to invade and destroy Celadon. Intrigued by Majors' use of Heatran in the earlier battle, she trailed him and his companions to the home of Shannon Willows, Wright's apparent target, and there offered to help Majors if he agreed to owe her an unspecified favor in the future. Majors agreed, and shortly thereafter Wright's invasion of Celadon began. Amelia made her way back to the Olivine Garden with the rest of the group, and upon Dack's decision to abandon his team to chase after Wright himself, she set her sights upon saving Shannon from the many threats raining down around them. In the process, however, Ryan Hikari's Tyranitaur raised a Stone Edge shield to divert a Scald attack from Shannon and his own Trainer, splashing the boiling liquid onto Amelia in the process. Sina used her Ice abilities to soothe Amelia's pain, but the damage done was still severe. Soon after, the enemy Rocket agent began attacking Ryan, Shannon, and Amelia directly, nearly killing the latter, prompting Sina to lash out at the enemy Trainer and her Pokémon with lethal force. After being abandoned by Hikari and Willows at the Celadon City Pokémon Center, Amelia saw to her horror the Celadon City Hospital came under attack, sustaining critical damage. After making her way to the crumbling building, she searched for Van, eventually finding him and Harvey in the room of Alex Zyther. She was too late to evacuate, however, and she found herself falling to her near-certain doom mere moments after arriving. With death looming, she, the other Trainer, and his Dedene Didi found themselved enveloped in white light... Reunions Unbeknownst to Amelia and Alex, the pair had been rescued by the Ralts who had previously injured Van -- the same Ralts, in fact, who had saved her once before. The Ralts teleported them to his home just outside Laverre City, but the strain of the travel and the impact of landing dropped Amelia into a coma alongside Alex, and the two were found and transported to Alain Alderson Memorial Hospital for long-term care. On July 31st, 2017, Amelia awoke in the morgue of the Alain Alderson Memorial Hospital in Laverre City, Kalos. After receiving a call from her old friend Belle, who was on the run after helping Alma Mason murder Roderick Krane, Amelia agreed to meet the pair in Shalour City to help them hide out. Once she reclaimed her belongings and the two Pokémon who had made the journey with her, she agreed to allow Alex to travel with her, concerned by how their vital signs had synchronized while unconscious. After a costume change courtesy of the Laverre City Gym Leader Valerie, the two set off on their way, though tensions ran high between the two. Once in Shalour, Amelia fended off an unwitting Snag attempt on her Larvitar, Harvey, unwittingly mirroring how she and Belle had first met several years before. After catching up with her old friend, the group settled down for a night of camping, where Alex confronted her over her attitude towards him. Amelia ended up revealing the story of her troubled past to Alex, and unknowingly to Belle and Alma as well, the experience clearing the air between Alex and Amelia and allowing them to start fresh. Through the Looking Glass While journeying through Reflection Cave, the group heard the cries of a quailing "Carbink", the last survivor of her group, who had been ambushed by a pack of predatory Sableye. After Alex triggered the predators' ambush, Amelia jumped in with the others to save them, despite the Ghost-types' obvious advantage. In her desperation to escape, the "Carbink"'s powerful emotions opened a portal in one of the mirrors, transporting the group to an alternate universe. On the other side, the group was found by the alternate-universe counterparts to Tyler McKinley and Thomas Warren, here simple Signs agents working for John Ford. Unfortunately for Amelia, however, her own counterpart was wanted alongside Belle's for a string of criminal activity worthy of Thelma & Louise of film fame, and she and Belle were both arrested. Once extradited to Unova, she found herself the neighbor of Tiana Soldati, the alternate-universe counterpart to the main universe's Quincy Adams. Together, the three began plotting a breakout. With the help of Alex, Alma, McKinley, and Warren, the trio of Amelia, Belle, and Tiana managed to make their escape. After retreating to Reflection Cave, Amelia, Alex, Alma, and Belle went through the mirror once more to try and return home, while Warren and McKinley took Soldati to meet with Ford, setting her on the path to become an agent for Ford just like her main-universe counterpart. The next universe Alex and the others encountered was a grim one, where Team Flare had conquered Kalos and began plans to take over the rest of the world. Amelia was kidnapped by a high-ranking Flare agent she nicknamed "Lex" (due to his resemblance to Alex) and taken to this universe's Flare Secret Lab, with him and a female agent torturing her by carving Team Flare's insignia into her back. Eventually, however, she was able to escape thanks to her subconscious memory of her time in the main-universe counterpart of the facility. Along the way, she encountered the alternate-universe counterpart of Belle and broke her loose as well. After battling Lex and seemingly killing him, Amelia met up with the others (who had teamed up with her own counterpart, an anti-Flare freedom fighter) and retreated to Reflection Cave, only for Lex and his troops to corner them and the other freed freedom fighters. The main-universe quartet fled through the mirror as Lex collapsed the cave and killed the alternate Belle while she tried to follow them. The final universe was a peaceful world of mingled magic and technology. Soon after arriving, the group encountered their alternate selves, with Amelia in particular shocked to see her own mild-mannered alternate self openly calling herself "Amy" and newly married to the alternate-universe Belle. After a night's rest (or in Amelia's case, sleepless musing), the group was finally sent home thanks to the efforts of Alex's witch counterpart Alex the Green. Appearance Red hair with green eyes and extremely pale skin. Prepped for action, nearly always wears a black semi-turtleneck and a harness bedecked with pockets and gadgets. Eschews cargo pants in favor of yoga pants (for greater flexibility and ease of movement). When she's in a definitely social context, however, she's much girlier--anything from a prarie skirt to jeans, from a blouse to a tank-top, from boots to heels to sneakers to ballerina slippers, anything's fair game. Jewelery-wise, she'll occasionally wear a charm bracelet (sometimes as an anklet), but that's it. Keen observers may note that Amelia's outfit is rarely exactly fitted to her; she tends to steal clothing that appeals to her while abandoning previous worn-out outfits along the way. This is a common habit among Fringe adherents. Amelia as of Summer Wars Amelia as of the start of the Kalos storyline Personality Arrogant, excitable, and chronically unable to keep a straight face, the word that best describes Amelia is "driven". Or perhaps "stubborn"--this is one woman who's not afraid to speak her mind, and she sticks to her guns no matter what. Amelia can also be described as "blunt", or even "rude". She's constantly waiting for excitement and adventure, but expects it to come to her. She eschews ordinary, "boring" activities as mundane as work and responsibility, claiming it's only suitable for "boring people". It's clear she places herself on a pedestal, at least compared to "ordinary" folk. Pokémon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Pursuit |move2special = (egg move) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Hone Claws |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Ice Shard |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Night Slash |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move5-2 = Quick Attack |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6 = Icicle Crash |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} Battles: *vs. Qrow/wild Ralts (multi-battle, flashback) (2) *Celadon City (multi-battle, event) (2) *vs. alt-universe Flare admin (multi-battle, nighttime) (3) *vs. Lucian/Dracos in Flare Geosenge Lab (multi-battle, nighttime) (3) *vs Allen in Sycamore Pokémon Lab (Trainer, nighttime) (2) |move2textcolor = |move3 = Sandstorm |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Pursuit |move4special = (egg move) |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Earthquake |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move5-2 = Bite |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6 = Dragon Dance |move6special = (egg move) |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = |move6-2 = Outrage |move6-2special = (egg move) |move6-2bgcolor = |move6-2textcolor = }} Battles: *vs. Qrow/wild Ralts (multi-battle, flashback) (2) *vs. alt-universe Flare admin (multi-battle) (3) *vs. Elly (Colleen Llyan) in Geosenge Flare Lab (Trainer battle) (2) *vs. Allen Alderson's Charizard in Sycamore Pokémon Lab (2) Battles: *vs Alistair (lost) (1) Battles: *vs. Pippi (1) *vs. wild Ralts/Sina/Harvey (multi-battle, flashback, caught) (2) *Celadon City invasion (multi-battle, event) (2) Trivia *All of Amelia's Pokémon are shiny. While to Amelia this seemed a mere coincidence, it is in fact because they can detect her own alternate coloration and are drawn to her as a survival strategy. *As a spy independent of any of the main factions, Amelia maintains her own complex code of conduct. While she consistently operates according to these principles (such as exchanging favors rather than requiring direct payment from her clients), she expects everyone else she meets to understand them, and is usually either amused or irritated (or both) when she inevitably has to explain her methods to strangers. * User:Flipz: "also note: if you've seen Amelia do it, odds are that's a terrible idea and should never be replicated by actual people." User:AlkuBzp: "That sums her up, honestly" See Also Story Arcs *A Journey to Yourself *Groudon Eats Sootopolis *Summer Wars Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers